


Perfect Family

by orphan_account



Series: Hell is home [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Brother/Sister Incest, Bullying, Child Abuse, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Father/Daughter Incest, Father/Son Incest, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Insults, Mother/Son Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Physical Abuse, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The McCormick family seem to be an okay family on the outside but, behind close doors is hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Family

**Author's Note:**

> I think I tagged all the triggers but if I missed any let me know and I will add them to the tags. I got this idea while I was talking to my girlfriend.

She could hear the sound of glass breaking. This wasn't anything new. Her parents never got along well. The drugs didn't help. They only made the fighting worse. She had grew up here this, it was always this. Even so she still hated it. She put in her headphones, anything to drowned out the noise. Karen prided herself on being a fairly good child. She didn't get into trouble much. Sometimes at school for wearing too short skirts. It was distracting the boys as the teacher had said. It wasn't her fault. Her mother bought her those clothes and told her to wear them, saying she had a nice body and should show it off. Her mother used to dress the same. She wondered when Kenny would get home. She hated being home alone while her parents fought. Kenny was the only one she had now since Kevin had been sent off to some kid of camp. Some place Karen didn't even remember. She was eight when Kevin was sent away. She couldn't remember much about it. Something about drugs or misbehaving. Maybe he was in jail. She heard the front door open and the noise stopped. She pulled out her headphones and stood up. Kenny must be home. When she stepped out of her room she seen her parents had turned their yelling and anger on Kenny. The blond boy had went out to get some food and hang out with his friends. Karen wanted to say something but that would just get both of them beat. When it came to Karen, Kenny would fight his parents till he was bloody, black and blue. Kenny did all he could to help Karen. He hated living here, hated seeing Karen dress the way she does. When he could he would get her things that weren't so short. He knew all those men were looking at her, imagining what touching her, being inside her was like. He hated the thought of some dirty guy putting his hands all over his little sister. He was so distracted by his thoughts he didn't notice his dad swinging for him. Karen almost screamed when her dads fist met Kenny's face. 

“Listen to me you piece of shit!” He said, kicking Kenny who had been knocked over by his dads punch. Karen went to run over, to try and stop him from hurting Kenny more but the look in Kenny's eyes begged her not to. She watched as her mom attempted to stop it which led to her also getting hit. Karen wasn't too worried about her mom, she was a tough women. Once again her parents were the ones fighting. She grabbed Kenny's hand and helped him up, pulling him to her room. She wanted to get as far from the fight as possible before their dad came back for them. When they got to get room she sat down on the bed. It creaked under her slight weight. Karen was thin for her age. Her small frame didn't stop her boobs from growing though. By the age of fourteen she'd had size C. now at the ripe age of sixteen she was at a size D. She hated it sometimes because that's all guys seen. Her mother reminded her that having nice boobs was good. She could use them to get what she wanted. Karen hated that logic but her mother would never steer her wrong. 

“I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help you.” Karen said, looking at Kenny. He smiled and patted her head. 

“Don't be. I don't want you hurt.” He said. She smiled a little. As long as Kenny was happy and okay she didn't care what happened to her. Karen jumped when she heard a knock at the door. She prayed it wasn't her dad. Coming to violently beat her and Kenny for running. She hugged Kenny tight. She could feel him shaking. He was just as scared as her. 

“Kenny, Karen open the door.” the voice of her mother was heard over Karen's fast beating heart. Karen slowly walked over to the door opening it. She seen her mom standing there from the looks of it she was high. Karen always knew how someone looked when they were high. Her parents were always drunk or high. Well, most the time anyways. It was rare they were sober. Just like it was rare anyone in the house was happy. It's hard to be happy when you're freezing to death, starving and all you see is fighting all day and night. Her mom smiled in a way that sent chills down her spine and she felt Kenny tense up behind her. They both knew what that look meant. “Kenny can you come to my room?” she said. Kenny couldn't say no, he didn't have the option. He kissed Karen on her head then pushed past her to follow his mom. Karen lied down on her bed, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She knew what Kenny was about to do. She had seen it many times when she was little. She started to feel her eyes getting heavy. Maybe some sleep would do her some good. She would rather sleep then hear those sounds. She hated hearing her parents like that. Hearing them do that. 

It was late at night and Karen was suppose to be asleep but she heard a noise and she was thirsty. Maybe she could get a drink of water then sneak back to bed. She got up, in her young child mind, those groaning and moaning noises sounded like the sounds of a ghost. In fear she ran to Kenny's room. He would go with her to get some water. He would protect her. When she reached his door she seen it was half closed. There was a crack in the door. She peaked through the crack and seen Kenny with his head between their moms legs. She was moaning, her hands on Kenny's head, fingers tangled in his hair. Karen had a sick feeling in her stomach. Kenny wasn't suppose to be doing that, something in her told her it was wrong. She ran back to her room, jumping onto her bed. Tears streaming down her little face. She would pretend she didn't see that. 

Karen woke in a cold sweat. She hated when she had those nightmares. She wanted to forget, go back to when she didn't know what that meant. She wanted to go back to being innocent. Back to when she was a child, when men didn't want their hands all over her. When she wasn't pulled from class because she was so hot it was distracting people. When people at school didn't label her as a slut and a whore. Men assumed she would just let them screw her. All the boys in her school would whistle and say profound things to her. Even if it was more scary when she was a kid. All the fighting and screaming. At least she didn't have guys grabbing her ass. She heard her bed room door open and seen her dad walk in. she hated when he would come see her, most times drunk. He would tell her how pretty she is, like her mother used to be. He climbed into her bed, lying next to her. She stiffened up feeling his hand move up her thigh. His fingers pressed against her, roughly. She bit her lip, tears in her eyes. She hated this. When she was younger her dad never touched her but at a certain age he started to put his hands on her. She knew he and her mother did it to Kenny. She was only ten years old when he came into her room, placing his hands on the small of her back. When Kenny found out he was upset but there wasn't much he could do. They had no where to go. Karen was broke from her thoughts when she felt a finger enter her. She felt sick. She could feel her dad grinding into her back, moving his finger faster. Karen stayed still. Kenny always told her not to move or make noise. If she stayed still it didn't give him as much satisfaction. 

“You're so pretty Karen.” Her dad whispered to her. She closed her eyes tight, tears spilling from them. She couldn't help but cry. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. This happened almost every night. He would come in and tell her she was pretty. He would touch her and cum on her. He never got into her though or at least not yet. She knew one day he would try, he would because he is bigger then her. Because her mom was passed out. Because she was good for nothing, why would anyone save her? “My pretty little Karen. Your daddy's good little girl aren't you?” He said. She did nothing. Didn't respond, didn't move. She never would answer because she wasn't his. She was nobody's. She owned herself and she knew that. Her mom said so. She felt something warm spread across her back and he pulled his finger out. He pulled up his pants and walked out. She lied there crying harder. She heard the door open again a little while later. She looked up to see Kenny standing there. He had a washcloth in his hand. He sat on the bed and started washing up her back. He always did this for her. It was the least he could do. 

“Thank you.” She whispered. Kenny smiled and nodded his head. One day he would get Karen out. He'd save her. He wouldn't let anyone else hurt her. Not those kids at school, not their dad, no one. Everything was going to be okay. 

Karen stood in front of her mothers bed room mirror. She was smiling, she had gotten accepted to be on the cheer team. She was trying on her uniform. She knew she more then likely got on due to her carefree, happy spirit and her body. She took another look in the mirror. More then likely her body. She heard clapping behind her, turning around to see Kenny standing in the doorway. “Looking good Kare.” Kenny said, stepping into the room. Karen smiled, turning back to the mirror. 

“ You really think?” She said. She noticed the bottle of vodka in his hand. She knew his boyfriend drank sometimes. She figured he wanted to try it too. She herself wouldn't mind trying some someday. She felt him walk up behind her, kissing her neck. She moved her head aside, giving him more room. “Is this okay? I mean we are family.” she asked, watching in the mirror how Kenny's lips moved along her neck. 

“There's nothing wrong with it Karen. You are the only one here who cares about me.” Kenny whispered, sliding his hand down her stomach. “I want to make you feel good. I won't be rough like dad.” he reached under her skirt, slowly rubbing her through her underwear. She couldn't help but let a tiny gasp escape her. “If you want me to stop just tell me.” Karen nodded her head. She watched in the mirror as Kenny slowly wiggled his finger into her underwear. She had to bite her lip to keep from making too much noise when Kenny stuck his finger inside her. He moved his finger, smiling a little. He'd never seen Karen look so pleased. He moved his finger around looking for that spot that gave her the most pleasure. He noticed when her body tensed and she jerked her hips forward. Found it. He moved his finger, pressing on that spot. 

“Kenny!” he heard Karen gasp out. He knew at this rate she would cum in no time. “Kenny can we lay down in my room and do this? I don't know how much longer I can stand.” Kenny pulled his finger out, holding Karen up with his other hand. He helped her walk to her room. He lied her on her bed, kissing her stomach. He slid his fingers under her underwear, pulling them down. Karen felt a mix of arousal and nervousness at the sight of Kenny getting between her legs. She remembered seeing Kenny do this to their mom many times. It looked like it felt pretty good because her mom was always loud or louder then normal when Kenny did this. He licked over her, watching her reaction. She made a noise that sounded like a mix of surprise and pleasure. Kenny smirked, spreading her legs more. He thrusts his tongue into her warm heat, sucking every now and then. He noticed she moaned a lot when he tongue brushed a certain place in her. He licked and sucked there. He felt her hands grip his hair. “Kenny! Oh god Kenny.” She breathed out, head thrown back. She started moving her hips. Kenny was amazing at this. She had never had this done to her before. Kenny sat up undoing his pants. He pulled them off along with his boxers. Karen watched Kenny climb back onto the bed, settling between her legs. 

“This may hurt a little but I promise it'll get better.” Kenny said, slowly pushing his length into Karen. She closed her eyes tight, tears filling them. Kenny was right it did hurt. Kenny kissed her head. “Let me know when it doesn't hurt so bad.” He said. She nodded her head and took a deep breath, letting herself adjust. When it didn't hurt as bad she nodded her head, moving her hips slightly to let Kenny know it was okay to move. She knew from seeing her mom that over time she would adjust to the feeling. She would be able to let Kenny fuck her as hard as she wanted. Well not just Kenny anyone who she deemed worthy. Then again she was nothing but a slut who didn't know how to say no. that's what all the kids told her. They saw her as nothing but a toy. Guys would grab her ass and ask her to flash them everyday. She hated it. She was brought from her thoughts when Kenny started thrusting. At first it hurt but now it was starting to feel good. She started moving her hips, wrapping her arms around Kenny. “Ah, Karen you feel so good.” He said. Karen moaned when he hit that spot that he had hit with his fingers earlier. Kenny aimed for that spot, watching her face twist with pleasure. 

“Kenny! I'm going to cum!” she said. Kenny groaned feeling himself already nearing his end. Damn Karen was tight and warm. He took Karen's hand in his. 

“Cum for me Karen.” He said, kissing and biting her neck. She cried out, saying Kenny's name, squeezing his hand. Kenny felt her tighten around him. He couldn't hold it in, releasing inside her. He rolled off of her panting. He was really tired. Karen looked over and seen he had passed out. She smiled and stood up, putting on her underwear, fixing her cheer uniform. She noticed her mom standing in the doorway. 

“Mom, how long have you been there?” She asked, walking over to her. Her mom brushed the hair out of Karen's face. Her whole face was red. She couldn't believe her mom just seen that. 

“Long enough to see you be deflowered.” she said, making Karen turn around. She started fixing Karen's hair, putting it in a braid. Karen looked at herself in the mirror, she had a hickey on her neck. Her mom smiled. “The boys at school are going to be so jealous when they see that hickey. They are going to be talking about how lucky whatever boy got in you was.” Karen felt so embarrassed. She didn't know what to say. What could she say? Why did her mom have to be so blunt about it? Deflowered? Really. She couldn't have found a better way of wording it. Karen would have rather heard first time or losing your virginity then deflowered. “So how was Kenny with his mouth? Did he blow your world?” She asked. Karen only nodded her head. Her mom finished braiding her hair. 

“It was like nothing I had ever felt before.” she said, looking at her mom. She tried not to show how awkward she felt. “He knew all the right places to touch. It was mind blowing.” she said, slowly. She couldn't believe what she was saying but it was all true. It was like something she had never experienced before. Kenny was amazing with his mouth and he knew where to touch, how to touch there. 

“I'm glad.” her mom said. She then stepped out of the room for a second, coming back with a little pill. “Take this. It will make sure you don't get pregnant.” she said, handing the pill to Karen. Karen went to the kitchen, getting a glass of water, downing the pill. She had a feeling no matter how upset Kenny was going to be when he found out what they did. Karen knew this would happen again. Because if a person does something once they can do it again. 

“So how did it feel?” Kenny's dad asked. Kenny arched a brow, looking at him. “How did it feel popping your sweet, innocent little sisters cherry?” Kenny's fist met his dads jaw imminently after the words left his dads mouth. He didn't care how hard he was beaten there was no way in hell he was letting that sick man talk about Karen like that. He felt bad about what he had done. He stole his sisters virginity. That night he was beat severely but he never regretted that punch. 

Karen was right about it happening again. Their parents knew, father even made Kenny touch Karen. It kept their dad off of her so Kenny did it. He most the time would finger her while their father watched. Jacking off to the sight of his kids fucking. Their mother didn't watch, had no interests. She was training Karen to be good at give pleasure. There were times when she would dress Karen in lace or leather. She would tell her to have sex with Kenny, to make him happy as she always said. Sometimes Karen was drunk, sometimes she was aware of what was going on. Kenny liked it better when she was drunk. She didn't remember him all over her. In her. The sickest thing is she thought this was normal. No matter how much Kenny said it, it was stuck in her this is how family is. The one thing that help Kenny sleep at night was knowing through all this Karen never changed. She was still sweet, bubbly. She was a princess, truly. He wished he could get her out. To save her. Some guardian angle he was. He heard Karen in her room and sighed. It was time for him to let her practice. He walked off to her room, silently swearing to himself he would save Karen. Somehow, someway.


End file.
